FullMetal Hope
by LittleMissBones
Summary: What if Al had a companion with him during the events of CoS? This is how they met, and this is how Ana came to learn alchemy. Al/OC.


**A/N**: I wrote this for my best friend's birthday present, and I decided to put it up. I don't know if it's going to go anywhere, so enjoy this possible one-shot!

I sit outside for what seems like another mundane day here in Liore. The scenery is unchanged. The people, still going about their daily business like they always do. And little old me, sitting outside reading the same old book. Actually, things have changed – well, I have, at least. My name is Ana, and today is my sixteenth birthday. It's funny how I don't feel any different. Mom said it would be like this, you still feeling a little younger than you actually are, but I wish I was feeling older, ya know? I'm still sitting here, reading, wondering if things will change. Suddenly, there is this purple flash in the sky that nobody has seen before. So I guess I was wrong. There will be something different today. Then things get even stranger as suits of _armor_ begin to fall from the flash – which has now turned into a cloud – like thingy. A crowd gathers, but I hang back, wishing to watch the scene from my perch on my doorstep. I think this day can't get any weirder when the suits of armor begin to stand up and walk. Walking armor?! Who had ever heard of such a thing? Then a boy about my age runs up and does something alchemic like and causes them to go back where they came from. He grabs onto one, but Rose manages to stop him. I wonder if he knows her. My suspicions are confirmed when they have a brief conversation, then he runs off. I turn to my book, then look up again as the boy runs past me and crashes into…Vincent's…cart. Oh no, he's in for it. As the bulky owner of the cart begins to yell at him, I rush over to help. "Hey!" I tell him, "Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size?" He glares at me, then turns away. I smirk, knowing that he's really not all that tough. The boy turns to me, letting me clearly see his face for the first time. "Thanks," he shyly mumbles, then adds "I could have taken care of him by myself."

"Don't worry about it," I tell him. "I would have done it for anybody else that had the misfortune of meeting him.

He smiles, then looks away. "Well, gotta run!" I subconsciously reach out and grab his arm.

"What's the rush?" I ask. "Sit down, you must be exhausted." He looks at me strangely, but then takes me up on the offer and sinks down. I sit next to him. "I'm Ana."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Alphonse Elric." He offers me his hand and I shake it, vaguely remembering the name from somewhere. He's looking at me funny. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You just remind me of a friend from home," he replies. This piques my curiosity. "What are you doing away from home then?"

"Looking for my brother. He disappeared three years ago while trying to save my life." He turns away and sighs. "Gosh, I miss Ed."

The name suddenly clicks. I point at him. "You're Al! You're the Al Elric Rose told me about!" I clap my hands excitedly, happy that the mystery has been solved. "I've heard so much about you! Well, and Ed too, but you were the one that always stuck out!" Truth be told, I'm shocked by the lack of armor, but I keep this detail to myself.

"You know Rose?"

"Of course I know Rose, everybody does!"

He sighs, and I fear that our time together grows short. He stands, and this is confirmed. "I have to go. I've lost a lot of time already." He runs off, and I get up and follow him. "Hey! Al! AL!" I shout, hoping he'll hear me. He does. "Listen, I was wondering if you needed any help. I could give you some, if you want." He ponders my offer. "Aren't you afraid of what's outside?" he asks.

"Pffft, of course not. I've been dying to get out of here." I hold my breath as I wait for an answer. He nods. "I guess I could use some help. Won't your family miss you?"

"Not if I'm back by dinner," I jokingly reply. He smiles, then holds out his hand. "Let's go," he says, and we walk off into the distance. I can't help but thing this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

My name is Ana.

Today, I am sixteen years old.

And today, my life has changed forever.


End file.
